Akaza (Kimetsu no Yaiba)
Summary Born into a low-income family, with his father being sick, he was forced to live through pickpocketing since the age of twelve. After being caught and receiving tattoos to showcase that he is a thief, his father killed himself so that he would not need to keep stealing. After causing a commotion in another town, a local martial artist called Keizou beat him and then accepted him in his dojo seeing his potential. Akaza started helping with his sickly daughter Koyuki, and the two eventually fell in love. One day, after returning from his visit to his father's grave, he found that Keizou and Koyuki died to a poison dropped in the well by jealous members of the dojo in an attempt to assassinate him. Filled with grief, he killed all of the members of the dojo and developed a hate for the weak. He was transformed into a demon by Muzan Kibutsuji, with his memories lost, and only the senseless will to become stronger being left. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, at most 8-B Name: Akaza Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Male Age: Over a hundred Classification: Upper Moon Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Acrobatics, Regeneration (High-Mid. Even after being reduced to a decapitated head, a low-level demon would have still been capable of regenerating if his head were to be "completely crushed." Akaza's regeneration is far superior, as an upper moon demon), Air Pressure/Shockwave Generation (Akaza can send air pressure and shockwaves with his Blood Demon Art: Technique Deployment attacks), Danmaku (Akaza can send many shockwaves at once), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (Can feel people's battle spirit, allowing him to feel their locations and predict their intentions, and let's his attacks to close in on them "as if attracted by magnets". Can fight with no head, being effectively blind and deaf), Adaptation (Adapted against a holy blade that nullifies his regeneration when beheaded. Can adapt to poisons in seconds), Natural Weaponry and Body Control (Even low-level demons can grow weapons from their body), Reactive Power Level and Analytical Prediction (Grew stronger as the fight went on, and learned to anticipate Giyuu’s movements), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Far superior to Hantengu who paralyzed Genya Shinazugawa in fear and made Tanjirou feel pain in his heart) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Demons don’t get sick), Regeneration Nullification (Up to High-Mid) (Could regenerate from Tanjirou’s Dance of the Fire God techniques, that nullificate regeneration), and Analytical Prediction (Could fight Tanjirou despite his smell-based precognitive abilities), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Despite being paralyzed in fear by Muzan's aura, he's immune to the aura of Lower and Upper Moons that cause similar effect but on much lesser scale) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Far superior to Zou Hakuten), at most City Block level+ (On par with Marked Giyuu) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Giyuu with Demon Slayer Mark) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Blocked some strikes of Giyu and Tanjirou and sent Giyu flying through multiple walls) Striking Strength: At least Building Class, at most City Block Class+ Durability: Unknown. At least Building level, at most City Block level+ with his neck (While the durability of a Demon’s body is inconsistent and can be hurt by weaker foes, their necks are their most durable body part and can tank attacks from characters who are comparable to their AP) Stamina: Limitless (Demons don't tire) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: A genius among geniuses of martial arts, he spent a century bettering himself at all costs. Weaknesses: Sunlight reduces him to ashes. Wisteria (a type of flower) is poisonous to him. When reminded of his days as a human, and his late fiance, he allowed himself to die. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blood Demon Art: Akaza has a ability called Technique Deployment. After deploying his technique, Akaza could use his ability to create various shock wave/air pressure generating attacks. He could also track his opponents by tracing their bloodlust and battle spirit. *'Destructive Kill': A type of Martial arts, likely adapted from the Soryu Style hand-to-hand combat that Akaza had mastered and perfected as a human now further enhanced with his capabilities as a Demon. *'Compass Needle': Deploying a compass underneath him with numbers from 1 to 10. It can detect all incoming attacks through sensing enemy's battle spirit. *'Void Style': Punching the air, Akaza creates a powerful multi-shockwave ranged attack. *'War Style': Punching in front of him, Akaza creates large shock waves that fly towards his opponent. *'Obliteration Style': An explosive forward jump followed by a punch that is able to go through Kyojuro's Purgatory attack. *'Leg Style': Techniques where Akaza uses his legs to attack *'Cap Tip Slice': A reverse, rising axe kick he can use to attack behind himself. *'Flowing Light Flash': Multiple, rapid straight kicks that each produce strong shockwaves. *'Ring of a Thousand Flying Planets': Rapid, flowing rising kicks that attack an opponent from below. *'Dual Layered Demon Wick': Akaza punches rapidly with both arms at once, each producing powerful ranged shockwaves with each blow. *'Crush Style': Techniques that involve crushing attacks coming from above. *'Willow of a Thousand Flashes': A powerful downward punch that delivers a large shockwave into the ground, causing massive damage. *'End Style': Likely Akaza's strongest techniques. *'Chaotic Blue Metal Afterglow': Incredibly powerful and fast strikes that attack from every direction at once almost randomly. They created seemingly thin, sharp shockwaves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Acrobats Category:Vibration Users Category:Air Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Fear Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Monsters